


Jared's Journey: Adrianne

by epeeblade



Series: Sex Corps [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away at college, on his own for the first time, Jared meets someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Journey: Adrianne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дневник Джареда. Адриана by epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592623) by [Chertopoloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh)



> Thanks to Whiteted for the beta, especially with such short notice! All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I may end up doing a series of fics from Jared's point of view. All will have the Jared's Journey title.

The first time Jared saw Adrianne Palicki she sped past him on the track, nothing more than a blur of blond hair and long legs. He took a moment to appreciate the view, enjoying the distraction from the pain. The knee brace kept him upright, but Jared had a lot of work to do before he could run like she did - free and as uninhibited as the wind.

The first time Jared actually spoke to Adrianne Palicki, he sat alone in the dining hall, his biology textbook open as he crammed French fries into his mouth.

"I really don't get how you can eat while reading that," a voice broke through his concentration.

Jared looked up, still chewing, surprised at seeing the blond vision before him, this time with her hair down around her shoulders and a grin on her lovely face. "Um, I don't think much about what I'm eating."

She laughed in response, her face lighting up. "Probably a good idea. You've got. . ." she motioned to her chin.

Jared wiped at his chin and blushed at the smear of ketchup on his fingers. "Oh, thanks. Um, you wanna sit down?"

She put her backpack down on the seat across from him. "Sure. I just, um, gotta get my lunch first. I'm Adrianne."

"Jared," he said.

"I remember you from the track. Not everyone has the discipline to get there by five am."

"I'm a bio major," he said with a flush. "Can't do it any other time." Although that was only part of it. Jared hadn't wanted to be stared at, especially if he fell while running, since he could hardly be called steady on his feet.

"I'm surprised you even have time to eat," Adrianne said. "My roomie's a bio major. I haven't seen her since classes started."

Jared laughed. "Mine's an art major. Can't get rid of him. What about you?"

"Political science. Not as fun as yours." She tapped his book. "I'll be right back. Those fries look good."

"Oh, they are," Jared called after her. Then he immediately smacked himself in the forehead, wondering if he could have said anything dumber.

She had left her backpack behind though, so she had to come back. Jared glanced at his watch, hoping she came back before he had to leave for his next class.

***

The first time Jared had to say goodbye to Adrianne Palicki was just before winter break.

Jared was packing up his clothes while Gabe still worked on some weird collage for his last final. Their floor was covered with glitter, glue and magazine printouts. Jared had stepped in paint twice and had given up, sitting on his bed to fold clothes with one blue foot handing over the edge.

A knock on their open door had him looking up to see Adrianne and Julie McNiven.  "I don't think you have to decorate before you leave," Adrianne said with a laugh.

"My final final." Gabe waved a hand in their direction. "It's almost done."

"Hopefully you'll finish before they close the dorms." Julie stepped over the glitter with more skill than Jared possessed and leaned over Gabe's creation.

Adrianne slipped around the paint to sit on Gabe's bed, just opposite Jared's. "You going anywhere exciting over break?"

"Not really. Just back to ba. . .home," he caught himself. He hadn't told anyone he lived on a military base, though he guessed Gabe might have figured it out from all the calls they received from Jensen.

"What will you do with yourself for a whole month? No classes, no exams. . ." Adrianne dropped backward on Gabe's bed, stretching out her arms. "I can't wait."

Jared would be going back to see the surgeon, to make sure his leg held up and check that the genetic restructuring hadn't degraded. He could think of plenty of better things to do with his time than be poked and prodded in a military hospital. At least he'd get to spend some time with Jensen. He missed his brother, even though they talked through the comm every week.

"What are your plans?" he asked.

"Back to Ohio for the traditional Palicki family Christmas. Then I'm going skiing with my cousins."

"Stars, don't tell me you're one of those people who like the cold." Jared poked her legs with his big toe, realizing belatedly that it was the one with paint on it.

"Nothing wrong with a little snow, Tex." She sat up and realized he'd given her a nice blue toe-print on her jeans. "Jared!"

Jared wasn't sure who threw the glitter after that, he just knew he'd be finding it in his clothes for months afterward. Gabe squealed about his final, but Julie swiped a brush across his nose. It ended with all of them on the floor, out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Don't forget about me, Tex," Adrianne said, pausing at the door before she left.

"Got your comm code," Jared said, leaning against the wall with one hand. He'd memorized it the moment she gave it to him. "And you got mine."

Adrianne leapt up and gave him a quick hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I definitely do."

And then she was gone, out of his life for another month, leaving him with glitter in his hair and paint streaked across his shirt. Jared couldn't stop grinning.

***

The first time Jared kissed Adrianne Palicki, they were at a memorial service.

Five years had passed since the disaster at the Alfani moon base. They were projecting a hologram of the memorial at Central Park and their RA's had organized a trip during the service.

Jared had gone with his friends, thinking he'd be able to handle it. It had been five years after all. He was hardly the same person he'd been when his adopted parents had died.

They were standing in the crowd, all holding candles flickering with gold light. The mayor stood on a platform in front of the memorial -- a sphere inscribed with the names of all who died. "Tonight," she began, "We come to remember all those who lost their lives when Confederation terrorists viciously attacked the Alfani moon base. They were not soldiers. They didn't sign up to fight in this war. They were travelers and tourists. They were people doing their jobs, going to work never knowing their fate that day. . ."

Jared could feel the tears before they started. He didn't want anyone to see - they didn't know. So he slipped back into the crowd, blowing out his candle to move faster.

". . .we remember the heroes of that day. Lt. Commander Morgan who saved three hundred civilians by commandeering a commercial ship. Captain Anderson who shot down the enemy vessel. . ." she continued but Jared couldn't listen anymore.

She didn't know his parents, didn't know Meggie who never got the chance to grow up. She didn't know what he and Jensen lost when they died. She didn't know what Jensen had given up for him, the things Jensen should have never had to do.

Stars, Jen would be out there, fighting just like those guys, only not from the safety of a starship. If anything happened to him . . . Jared didn't know what he'd do. "Please," he whispered, staring up at the sky, not knowing who he pleaded with, but needing to say it. "Please keep him safe."

Adrianne found him after the ceremony had ended. Most of the crowd had gone home after milling past the memorial. Jared sat on the grass, knees drawn up, staring at the names etched in carbon.

"Jared?" Adrianne touched his shoulder. "We've been looking all over for you. Why didn't you answer your comm?"

He touched her hand, squeezing it gently before he stood and walked to the hologram. Jared ran his fingers over the illusion, which rippled under his touch. "Alan and Donna Ackles. My parents. Megan Ackles. My sister." He closed his eyes.

"Oh Jared." Adrianne put her arm around his waist. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He shrugged, unable to answer her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She turned her face up, touching her palm to his cheek.

So it was easy to lean down and touch his lips to hers, tasting her sweetness under the salt of his tears. "Jared," she whispered, but didn't say anything else, just let him catch his fingers in her blond curls as they kissed. She held on to him so tightly he thought she'd never let go.

Adrianne changed the meaning of that date for him forever.

***

The first time Jared made love to Adrianne Palicki, she had just discovered his box of 'gifts' from Jensen's Sex Corps friends and Jared had wanted to sink into the floor.

"Jared? Do you have something you want to tell me?" Adrianne shook the box she'd found under the bed while chasing an errant meatball from their take out.

It was one of Jared's favorite date nights - grab some food and make a picnic in either his dorm room or hers. They'd snuggle and watch a movie or maybe even study, content to just be together. He'd been fiddling with the movie projector when Adrianne had followed her meatball so hadn't realized her sudden interest in the box under his bed.

"Um." He swallowed, not even sure what half the sex toys were for. "Not really? My brother's friends gave them to me as a joke."

"Stars." She dropped the box on the bed where it bounced. "What, do your brother's friends own a porn shop or something?"

Jared laughed. "Or something." He turned off the projector. "Dri, I told you my brother is at the military academy, right?"

Adrianne sat on the bed, drawing up her legs to curl against Jared's pillow. Stars, she was gorgeous. He sat at the foot of the bed, poking at the box with a dark look.

"Um, what's that got to do with this stuff?"

Not everyone knew about the Sex Corps. Jared knew it wasn't publicized for a reason, but it would make telling Adrianne so much harder. "He's not training for the normal military. He's gonna be a spy, sent into the Confed, sleep with whoever they tell him to. . ."

Adrianne shook her head. "Can they do that? Is that even legal?"

Jared snorted. "You're the poli scientist, you tell me."

"Haven't gotten to that class yet." She stretched out her legs, her toes rubbing against his leg. "Explains the box, I guess. And here I thought you were just hiding a kinky side. Holding out on me, Jared?"

He swallowed, attempting to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. 'It's kinda funny, really. One brother is training in sexual espionage. The other is a virgin." Jared looked down at his hands, not willing to face her just yet.

"Jared." Adrianne touched his face, forcing him to look at her. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's not a line," he protested. "I really. . .haven't."

"I don't understand how anyone could say no to you."

"S'not like I ever asked." Jared smiled. He tucked her hair behind her ear, tracing the line of her cheek. Her skin was so soft.

Her face flushed pink and her eyes fluttered. "Do you want to?"

"Now?" Jared blinked. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to get you into bed, Dri."

"Well maybe I want to get you into bed, Tex, you ever think about that?"

"Should never have told you I grew up in Texas," he muttered, nuzzling her jaw and gently pushing her back down on the bed. 

Adrianne caught her hands in his hair, holding on as he kissed her, tender kisses that grew more heated. Jared couldn't get enough of her, her taste, her lips, the way she felt underneath him. "You have to show me," he whispered against her ear. "I don't know. . ."

"You know more than you think," she said, taking one of his hands and bringing it to her chest. "Touch me."

At first his hands shook, afraid of hurting her. Anyone was small compared to him, and he was darn lucky to have fallen for a tall, athletic girl. Even so, Jared worried about his own strength, not wanting to forget himself.

"Harder," Adrianne whispered. "Like this." She pinched her own nipple through her t-shirt, her eyes fluttering closed as she moaned.

Jared swallowed, his cock thickening in his jeans. Now he wished he'd taken up one of those offers from Jensen's Sex Corps friends, at least then he'd know what to do, not be afraid of losing it the moment he shifted his legs.

"It's ok," she told him.

He slid his fingers under the hem of her t-shirt, his heart pounding as he touched her soft smooth skin. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly, and he massaged them gently, thumbing her nipples almost nonchalantly. Adrianne arched her back, making a noise at the back of her throat.

"Definitely ok," Jared murmured, lifting the shirt to bare her skin. He had to kiss her, so he mouthed down her chest, memorizing her taste, salt and something else. She smelled like wildflowers and musk the closer he got to her center, licking her navel as he unzipped her jeans.

"I want to touch you too, you know," she said, though her words were spoken between tiny gasps of breath.

Jared pulled away long enough to shuck his shirt and undo his jeans. He knocked the box of toys off the bed and good riddance. They didn't need them.

Adrianne pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist and smoothing her hands over his chest as she kissed and nuzzled down his body. He bucked his hips, loving the friction of her body over his.

"Do you have a. . ." she made a motion with her hands. "Protection?"

Fuck, no, of course he didn't. Jared hadn't planned on this. Maybe Gabe had some? "I don't know, lemme look?"

"I think I saw some in the box. . ." she trailed off.

Jared scrambled off the bed to sort through the scattered sex toys on the floor. And man, he needed to remember to clean that up before Gabe came home from his weekend at his parents. He found a pile of tiny packets and tore one off, presenting it to Adrianne with a flourish.

"Ah, these are the good ones."

"Good ones?"

"Sit back and lemme show you." She winked at him.

Jared swallowed and did as he was told, his flagging arousal perking up again at the intense look on her face. Adrianne tugged at his jeans and Jared lifted his hips so she could bare his erection. He blushed, realizing he hadn't seen her naked yet, but here he was, flapping in the wind.

Adrianne breathed on the head of his cock and he nearly went off right there. "Careful," he warned her.

"We'll save that for another time," she said and he flushed at the idea of doing this again.

Then she opened the packet and took out the slim disc. She spread it down Jared's dick with a smooth motion, the material fading until it surrounded him skin tight. If it weren't for the snug circle around the base of his cock, Jared wouldn't know he was wearing anything at all.

"Just let me do the work this time." Adrianne slid out of her jeans, reminding him of a mermaid, even this awkward motion graceful when she did it.

He caught sight of her golden curls and couldn't resist reaching out to touch, sliding a finger between her folds and groaning at the slick heat he met there. She stilled, half up on her knees, her legs spread as he stroked her.

"Tell me how to touch you," he begged.

"Like this." She took his hand and guided his fingers. "Less is more."

He slid inside of her as she pushed her mound against the heel of his hand, imagining how it would feel when she slid around his cock. Adrianne moaned, rolling against him, so tight around his fingers.

"Will I fit?" he marveled.

She laughed, a silly giggle that had him joining in. He loved to hear her laugh, and even here, it let him know they were ok. This wasn't going to screw them up.

"Just enjoy it," Adrianne told him, coaxing him back so she could straddle him again. "This time is for you, but I so call dibs next time."

"You got it," he whispered. He bit his lip as she slid down onto him, all moist heat right where he needed it.

Jared grasped her hips in some attempt to guide her. But Adrianne knew what she was doing, knew how to speed her hips, canting them to give him the most pleasure. He drove up into her, wanting more, needing more.

He rolled them both, tumbling Adrianne down onto the bed, nearly knocking them both onto the floor. Jared pounded his hips, speeding up as he grew closer to his orgasm. He hovered, just on the edge, as Adrianne looked up at him, her eyes heavy with desire as she crossed her legs behind his back. When he bent to kiss her lovely lips, he drove in one final time, letting go and letting the pleasure take him.

It was better than anything he'd ever done for himself, because it was with her. Jared eased out, worried he'd hurt her. Adrianne only winked, "And now I'll show you what one of those toys is for. My turn now, Tex."

Jared grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

***

The first time Jared knew he was in love with Adrianne Palicki he was on the comm with his brother. Jensen teased him about getting laid, but Jared knew that it had been so much more. And maybe, he decided, it was time for her and Jensen to meet.


End file.
